


Four Corners

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Four Corners Complete Volumes [1]
Category: TMNT (2003), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another TMNT Fanfic, this does not happen often so i wouldn't expect anymore fictions after i finish this series anytime soon</p>
<p>it's gonna be a series of Four Volume Stories, the first will be about Raph</p>
<p>the second will be about Donatello</p>
<p>the third, Michaelangelo</p>
<p>and the fourth Leonardo</p>
<p>inspired by the very awesome Hummerhouse an her story "Don and the Puzzle Box" Which i hope will be posted here sometime soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four Corners

 

Chapter 1:

It was a hot day in New York, being that Summer had just begun, it had been 3 years since the end of the Shredder, both Utrom and Tengu Shredder anyway, April and Casey had gotten married at Casey's old farmhouse and returned to the City to start preparing to go on their honeymoon. While packing a few things, a familiar little trinket goes tumbling out of April's clothes –  
April: The Artifact!! -she says in surprise as she picks it up-

Casey: Ya mean dat little puzzle box thing that flung you and the Turtles ta dat Wasp World?

April: the one and the same.....I better get this to Donnie before anymore trouble is caused -picked up an old Jewel box and puts the cube in it hastily- Mind if we make a pit stop before we head out?

Casey: Nah babe, I was plannin' on it anyway since we gotta say g'bye to deh guys either way

April: -smiled and kissed Casey quickly before locking the puzzle box away and putting it in her bag- 


	2. Four Corners prologue part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had to break it up since there wasn't enough room to fit it all

They load up their Van and drive out to the old reservoir where the Turtles' lair is since Karai had destroyed the Y'lintian observation chamber that used to be their lair. They park in the hidden spot Donnie had set up for all the vehicles me made for their future adventures between the Hauler, Battleshell mark 2, the Shellraiser, the Shell-cycles, the Tunneler mark 2 and Turtle Taxi. The couple leave their van and head into the new lair, upon entering they find each turtle going through their normal routines; Leo was working through his Katas and focusing on the Chi Practices he learned from the Ninja Tribunal, Raph was punching his bag getting a workout like usual, Mikey was cataloging his comic books, and don was tinkering with new toys. That was the turtle they needed to see and April and Casey immediately made their way towards him –  
April: Hey Don

Donatello: April! Casey! I thought you guys were leaving on your Honeymoon.

Casey: we were on our way out when April found dis

April: -pulls out the jewel box and reveals it's contents-

Donatello: -gasped lightly- the Puzzle Cube.....

April: yeah, Uncle Augie wants nothing to do with it anymore, and I'm a little nervous to keep it where it might accidentally launch someone to either the Brotherhood's world or the wasp world again, or god forbid some other world worse than those two

-she and don share a nervous shudder-

Donatello: and you trust it here with us, with out track record?

April: only if you promise to take it apart, I don't want this thing in tact at all just for the risk alone

Donatello: I Understand, I’ll take it apart for you April -he takes the box and closes it-

April: hanks Don -hugs him

-over with Raph and his brothers- Casey: Yo Raph! 

Raphael: Casey~! -they do the macho handshake and hug thing- So you still a stuttering Bone-head when you mention Marriage?

Casey: oh come on those were pre-weddin' jitters, I ain't nervous about bein' Ma-- …...Ma.....Maaaaaahhh -topples over- 

Raph: -catches him- right, not nervous....sure...(¬__¬)

Michaelangelo: Dude you know he still does that, why do you keep doing it??

Raphael: he's gotta get used ta it sometime bro, what if he does this and keeps passin' out like an old lady durin' their honeymoon

Michaelangelo: It'd be funny!! think about it, they pass by someone, the stranger points out that they look like a cute couple, Casey tries saying their married.....

Raphael: ….........well when you put it like that....

April: Guys~! Stop torturing my husband~!

Mikey, Raph: -innocent faces- Who Us~~??

Leonardo: (¬__¬)

After April breaks out the smelling salts for Casey they say their goodbyes and drive off for their honeymoon spot, a short Vacation away from New York and being heroes to the craziness that is well-known for the turtles. However little did April realize that she'd set into motion events that would change the lives of the turtles forever. About 3 days after their friends had left for their Honeymoon Don had safely taken the puzzle cube apart without accidentally activating it, rather than disposing of it's pieces, being the Scientist that he was he decided to investigate and study it to see what made it tick, and why they only take you one and get left behind as opposed to being able to go two ways. Since these small cubes were hand held, there had to be a way to open the door from both ends right?  
Well that is what don was bound and determined to find out. Pretty soon he would too, while inspecting the crystal rods, he found that like the crystals of Y'lintias, they retained an energetic charge that could last for lifetimes and maybe longer, how to tap that power was another story since the interior of the thing looked to be nothing more than a regular puzzle box where when twisted a certain way, it did trigger opening springs that shot the crystals out of the main body. And like a puzzle box depending on the combination you dialed into it was what determined where it brought you, certain codes took you to parallel dimensions, others took you to a whole different world altogether, nothing parallel towards earth specifically. Sometimes it was also known for just sitting there and doing nothing until you turned it as well, which seemed to always be jinxed with trouble as to where it sends you. Don pokes at the small crystal rods with a pick tool just puzzling and puzzling over the pieces of the little trinket, his brothers had long since gathered up behind him wondering what he was working on this time, only to find he'd taken something apart rather than putting something together –

Raph: Yo brainiac!! -Don pretty much jumps out of his shell with that- heheheh (>‿‿


End file.
